


[Vid] Take Me To Church

by unfinishedidea



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good God, let me give you my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> YOU: In the Flesh vidded to Take Me to Church. How original.
> 
> ME: OH WELL, TOO LATE. I JUST PUSHED THROUGH IT.
> 
> I fell into an In the Flesh vortex in early 2015 and started this vid shortly thereafter. It's super self-indulgent. I love Kieren Walker's precious face and cry every day because this show was cancelled.
> 
> Download at [dreamwidth](http://unfinishedidea.dreamwidth.org/224123.html). On [tumblr](http://thanbooksmightmean.tumblr.com/post/142176854774/title-take-me-to-church-fandom-in-the-flesh).


End file.
